plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Cattail (PvZH)
Smarty |Tribe = Animal Plant |Traits = Amphibious |Abilities = None |Rarity = Basic - Common |Flavor Text = "My secret weapon? It's my cute little hat!"}} Cattail is a basic common plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 3 to play, and has 3 /2 . It has the Amphibious trait, and it has no abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Animal Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "My secret weapon? It's my cute little hat!" Strategies With Cattail is meant to be one of those plants that have balanced stats, cost, and no special ability. It is similar to Fire Peashooter with the Amphibious trait and a lack of ability to be boosted by Torchwood or The Podfather. After the swap on strength and health, Cattail can now easily be destroyed by Snorkel Zombie or Bungee Plumber, but it is now immune to Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. Because of this, almost all Amphibious zombies except Swabbie can destroy Cattail in one hit, so try to boost or protect Cattail if possible. However, if there is no sign of Amphibious zombies, Cattail can become a useful plant in the aquatic lane, especially with Green Shadow who can boost it with Fertilize, Embiggen, etc. Against Cattail doesn't have much health, so it can be easily taken care of by any Amphibious zombie except Swabbie or any damaging trick. However, it hits hard for its cost and has the Amphibious trait, which means that it can whittle on your health quite a bit if you are not prepared. It also cannot be destroyed by Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or Rocket Science if its strength is kept at 3, so you can either use a strength-lowering card or wait for Green Shadow or Nightcap to give it a strength boost. Signature superpowers can also help. The Smash can use Slammin' Smackdown to get rid of it, Neptuna can use Octo-pult, Z-Mech's Missile Madness and Impfinity's Triple Threat have a chance of hitting Cattail, Rustbolt can use Shrink Ray to lower its strength to 0. Super Brainz can move a zombie to destroy it as long as it has at least 2 strength with Carried Away. Electric Boogaloo can destroy it with Stayin' Alive and heal off the damage it did to him. Finally, Immorticia can also destroy it with Zom-Bats made by Witch's Familiar unless Cattail is on an aquatic lane. However, most classes should have ways of dealing with Cattail anyway. The Sneaky and Beastly classes can use Amphibious zombies, the Crazy class has access to Bungee Plumber or other damaging tricks, and the Hearty class can move it out of the aquatic lane or weaken it to make it useless. The Brainy class, however, has no direct method of getting rid of Cattail unless it has been boosted, but it is a minor problem since it is paired with other classes anyway. Gallery CattailStats.png|Statistics Cattail_card.png|Card Trivia *Although there is a Lily Pad underneath Cattail, it can still be played on ground lanes or the heights. *According to the tutorial, this is a female plant. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Basic cards Category:Basic plants Category:Common cards Category:Common plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Animal cards